vore_stationfandomcom-20200214-history
Key differences
As you may have fathomed, this server has several... notable differences with other SS13 communities, even heavy-RP servers like Baystation. If you're used to playing on other servers, you should bear these points in mind or you might end up tripping over things. WE EAT PEOPLE. Yeah. Let's get that out of the way right off the bat. That's not to say that everyone here is explicitly in it for all vore, all the time, but if you're freaked out by the fact that it happens, then you may want to look elsewhere for your 2D spacemans fix. We have ongoing continuity. Unlike most servers, the roleplay is constant. As in, there's no reset at the end of the shift, there are very rarely any retcons (usually, these only happen in the event of major grief after we've banned those responsible) and anything that happens in a previous round is considered "canon" in subsequent rounds. And yes, the end of the round after the shuttle docks is in-character too, so no end-of-round grief-fests or killing sprees. The upshot of this is that you can have a long ongoing RP with another player that spans several shifts, weeks, or even months. Which leads us neatly onto... We have story arcs. You know the events on the lore page? Details like Operation Magnum , the Redspace invasion and the Cult of Devoratrix Mundi, The Last Flight of the Calypso, not to mention the Space Nazis? These are all plotlines and events that spanned weeks or months, or are still ongoing at the time of writing - while we may not have the usual secret traitors hidden among the crew, other events are happening to keep the crew on their toes. We even have a few players that aren't even into vore who come here to take part in these events, many of which involve the Gateway and large PvE excursions. We are an extended-mode server. That means, don't expect antagonists to be showing up on a regular basis. We still have them occasionally, either by spawning them in or giving a crew member some objectives to complete, but validhunters looking for some tators to dunk are in for a bad time (and will probably get arrested by security for packing contraband weaponry). That's not to say you shouldn't be on your toes around potential predators, though. The difference is, when it comes to eating, anyone can be a hazard to the rest of the crew. Or, well, kidnap them safely if that's their thing. The key point is, on most rounds, nobody is an antag. On the other hand, in a way, everyone is. Antag-knowledge isn't assumed to be automatic. With us being an extended, continuous roleplay, there are certain stylistic differences when it comes to what characters are assumed to know. Generally speaking, knowledge of the inner workings of hostile organisations such as the Syndicate is limited to things that the characters in question have personally experienced - there are some slight exceptions, a xenobiologist is likely to know a little more about xenomorphs than most crewmembers, for instance, who are generally aware that xenos are a thing but not much more than that. Unless, of course, they've met one - or at least been told about them in-character. Coming in with a new character and immediately blurting out in-character knowledge of stuff they shouldn't have any IC way of knowing is liable to get you slapped for metagaming. One memorable incident was a newly joined character telling other crewmembers in the bar about this horrible creature called a "changeling" and going into great detail about what changelings are and what they're capable of, when we hadn't had a changeling on the server, like, ever. (okay, one time we used a changeling with the Mimic Voice ability as a placeholder "alien creature" for a mini-event but that's about it. They can't even change appearance in the buggy version of Baycode we use which kinda defeats the point of being a changeling.)